Winter Crisis
by ShadowXseed
Summary: Arendelle was attacked by demons, they were defeated and became refugee who were secretly part of a self proclaimed rebels. What if they found a guy that was feared and turned out to be a sweet guy? Would Elsa fall in love with this guy? Find out in the story.
1. Prologue

**Here's another story, this story won't have any Dragon Crisis characters only some of its elements. Anyways, tell me if you guys would like me to add the duo; Ji and Miwayumi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Crisis, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Disgaea and Rosario + Vampire.**

**Prologue: Hatching of a dragon, Encounter of the Snow maiden, Awareness of the two fated demons.**

**-Somewhere in a cold Mountain-**

"Elsa… I'm s-scared… and c-cold…." a strawberry blonde girl spoke terrified. "Don't worry, everything would be fine Anna" a platinum blonde said soothingly to her sister. The two sisters walked on and suddenly they saw a cliff "L-let's go s-somewhere e-else, Elsa" Anna spoke. Elsa looked closely and saw a some sort of egg, however it was huge to be an ordinary egg. Elsa walked towards it then approached it cautiously, suddenly the egg cracked. Elsa realized that it was hatching and her curiosity got the better of her as she waited what creature would come out of the egg. A bright flash of light appeared as the egg hatched, a boy came out of the egg, a cute boy brown haired boy with a forest green eyes. It surprised her that a boy actually came out of an egg. Suddenly, Elsa blacked out for some unreason however before blacking out Elsa heard the boy said "Elsa…" the boy spoke. Anna ran towards her sister who collapsed due to an unknown reason "Elsa!" she exclaimed in worry. Anna looked around and saw Hiccup then for some unknown reason she blacked out as well. Hiccup sighed then he took them to cave to at least shelter them then went out to find some so he could make a signal for help. Minutes later, he came back with some descent amount of wood then he gathered it then spewed fire to it.

Suddenly, he sensed danger, he didn't like fighting whatever it is if it would endanger the two sister so he decided to flee somewhere distant the two sisters however. He looked at Elsa one more time then to her sister before leaving. Few hours later, Elsa and Anna were found and been took to their family. Elsa and Anna thought of what happened as one weird dream.

**-Somewhere in a snowy forest-**

"_S-soo...c-cold…_" thought of a brown haired boy. He wandered the snowy forest aimlessly as he was desperately searching for his family. He walked for hours and seemed to be ending up in nowhere. Unbeknown to him he was being followed by a purple haired girl, hiding behind a tree. The brown haired boy started tear up as he feared that he might not be able to return back to his home. He looked around nervously "Somebody, please Help!" he exclaimed desperately. Seeing that no one is there to help him, he walked beside a tree then curled up and cried. The purple haired girl showed up then walked towards the crying boy "Hey, are you alright?" she asked in monotone. The brown haired boy looked up and saw a cute purple haired girl, he just stared at her with a teary eyes. "Are you lost?" she asked even though she know that he actually is. The brown haired boy nodded "Yes, could you please show me the way back? please" The brown haired boy pleaded. The purple haired girl nodded "yes" she replied. The brown haired boy smiled at the purple haired girl, the purple haired girl blushed lightly then turn around "Follow me" she spoke.

For some reason the brown haired boy felt that the girl didn't mean harm towards him so he complied without hesitation. The two walked in silence but the brown haired boy decided to break the silence. "So what's your name? Mine is Tsunayoshi Sawada but you could just call me Tsuna for short" Tsuna introduced himself. Tsuna might not be the kind of person who would introduce himself just like that but if that person is going to help him then he might at least give his name and know her name. She looked at him at the corner of her eyes "Mizore, Mizore Shirayuki" Mizore introduced herself. "Nice to meet you Mizore-san" Tsuna spoke earning a nod from Mizore. After a while they arrived, Tsuna saw the resort that he was staying along with his loving mother and eccentric father, he walked towards it a bit to look at the resort with a better view as he smiled in relief. He looked back to thank Mizore but he saw that she was gone. However he still felt that she was there, he bowed "Arigato, Mizore-chan" Tsuna sincerely thanked then walked towards the resort. Mizore blushed at the moment she heard '-chan' then smiled lightly as she watched the boy walk away, it was sad that she could consider him as her first crush. "Tsuna-kun… I hope we meet again…" she muttered.

**-Netherworld-**

**~Rozalin's Room~**

"Princess Rozalin" a blue frog called. "What is it Tink?" Rozalin asked. "Your father asked you to stay in your room for a while since he's going to be busy dealing with some 'guests'" Tink spoke. Rozalin pouted "Ugh… again? Really" she asked in disbelief. Tink simply nodded. Tink left the room, as Rozalin frowned sadly however this time she felt curious at who was her father's guest. She sneaked out of her room then silently walked towards her father's quarters. She saw a two mysterious demon couple that looked like humans. The demon lady unaware that she dropped the necklace in her pocket, Rozalin looked curiously at the necklace. After a few seconds, the two demons left towards her father's quarters as the doors closed after they entered it. Rozalin took the necklace, she looked closely at it then opened it as she saw a picture of a red haired young boy. She looked at the back of the necklace and saw a something engraved on it. 'Adell' she read it quietly, she kept the necklace then headed towards her room as she thought that whatever that her father do is for what's best for her.

She clenched her fist tightly as she fought the urge of her curiosity taking over her. "_Adell… hm… I wonder who is that person is?_" she thought

**-Colt Village-**

A red haired boy sneezed "_Hmm… I wonder if there was somebody thinking about me…_" the red haired boy thought then shrugged. "Zenon, just you wait… I'll defeat you and end your curse" he said to no one in particular. His adoptive mother and father chuckled lightly "Alright, Adell you better eat up allot to gain strength to defeat Overlord Zenon" His adoptive mother spoke. Adell nodded then swiftly ate as his adoptive father laughed heartily at Adell "I know you will Adell, you're special since you appeared to be immune to Zenon's Curse" his adoptive father spoke. Adell smiled brightly then continued to eat swiftly "_Someday, I'll end your curse Zenon so that the people you've curse would return to being human once more. I'll also see to it that you've get the justice that these innocent people deserves_" Adell thought. However unbeknown to him that the real reason why he doesn't turn into a demon is because he was never a human to begin with. Adell's a demon with demon parents however unlike any ordinary demons Adell has a conscience which makes him more dangerous, he's a person with the strength of a demon and the will of a human.

**That's all for now, I hope that was a good introduction for our heroes.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1, Hiccup would be slight OOC at the beginning but will regain his sarcastic personality later on. So this is the age of our heroes/heroines: Elsa's 19 years old, Kristoff's 19 years old and Anna's 18 years old, Hiccup's 15 years old but looked like 20 at this fanfiction dragon matures faster than Humans but doesn't age at all, Adell's 18 years old, Rozalin's 18 years old, Tsuna's 18 years old and Mizores 19 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Crisis, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Disgaea and Rosario + Vampire.**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter**

**~15 years later~**

**~Boron Village~**

**-Reiclag Residence-**

"Anna! Breakfast is ready!" Elsa exclaimed as she prepared their breakfast on the table. "Coming!" Anna replied. Elsa prepared herself a coffee "Hmm… I wonder, if I should go with hot coffee or a cold coffee…" she thought. Few seconds later she decided that she would be having a cold coffee, she made her cold coffee with the help of her ice powers. Few minutes later Anna came down and joined Elsa "So, what's for breakfast" she asked. "Omelets" Elsa answered. "Oooh" Anna cooed then took a seat as she looks at the Omelets hungrily. "Alright, dig in Anna" Elsa spoke as she couldn't help but to smile at her sister. Anna nodded then started to eat as Elsa ate slowly and watched her sister immediately satisfy her hunger. "Hey Elsa, have you heard about the Zenon minions captured years ago, the highly dangerous being? It would being transferred to another prison and would be passing nearby this night" Anna asked as she took a bite of her omelet. Elsa shook her head "No, I didn't. but it's weird that Zenon actually wanted a person to be captured rather than be destroyed immediately" Elsa replied.

Anna finished her breakfast "Yeah, Anyways Kristoff and I going to rescue the fellow. We might able to need that guy's help in near future" Anna spoke. Elsa stood up as she frowned at her sister "You would not do such dangerous activities Anna. I forbid you" Elsa replied. Anna stood up angrily "But Elsa, He's turning people into demons, plus there are rumors that a black dragon joined Zenon. At this point if this continue we'll all be demons and you know that most demons has no conscience. What if I loose my conscience? What if you loose yours? What if we both loose our conscience?" Anna argued. Elsa clenched her fist as looked down knowing that it could happen, her vision became blurry as tears trying to escape her eyes. Anna walked slowly to her sister then comfortingly placed a hand on her sister "don't worry, I know that you hate feeling powerless despite you have powerful ability… but we really need help… Mom and Dad sacrificed their lives just for us to have a chance to live happily… even though they failed and loss their lives for it, I'm still thankful for them…" Anna said soothingly as Elsa remembered their tragedy.

**(Flashback 12 years ago)**

"_Guards! Escort my daughters out of the castle and protect them now!" The King exclaimed as he looked at the Queen and saw her nodded in agreement. The guards carried Anna and Elsa "Understood!" the guards replied then fled. Anna and Elsa cried "Mom! Dad!" they exclaimed. The King and Queen looked at their daughters sadly as they hugged each other in comfort. To leave their daughters really pained them, the King gritted his teeth as they faced the blockade door and prepare for a devastating battle. The door burst open as dust clouds cloaked the door way. As the dust clouds faded they saw Zenon grinning maniacally. Meanwhile with Elsa and Anna, they finally made out of their castle "Elsa… I'm scared…" Anna spoke tearfully. "Me… too…" Elsa replied. The guards carried them but suddenly the castle exploded. Elsa, Anna and the guards looked at where the explosion came and saw their Kingdom is completely destroyed. However they noticed that some magma wolves have managed to follow them, which happened to look like flaming wolves on steroids. The magma wolves started to charge at them. The guards quickly formed a defensive line to protect the princesses, "Get behind us" a random guard spoke to Elsa and Anna. The guards and magma wolves fought, it was seemingly tied but because of the wolves' superior speed and flaming body gave the magma wolves a huge advantage. The magma wolves eventually won and killed all the guards. They started to circle around Elsa and Anna as Anna was on her knees crying as she could still hear the cries of the guards being killed. She was traumatize as Elsa was feeling the same but her urge to protect her little sister overpowered her fear as she stood terrified but determined. She grabbed a nearby sword then walked towards her sister._

_She stood in front of her sister as she looked around, waiting for them to pounce. One Magma wolf pounced at Elsa, Elsa lifted up her sword in defense. However the sword's weight is too much for Elsa, so Elsa dropped the sword. Time slowed for Elsa as she watched the Magma wolf inching towards her, her heart raised as her eyes widened in fear. She closed her eyes and crossed her hands in defense and waited for impact. But the impact never came, she opened her eyes and saw a wall made of Ice in front of her intercepted the attack. The magma wolf was dazed for a moment but regain its composure immediately. The Magma wolves charged to pounce at her, Elsa stood terrified as her powers started to build up then a blast of ice came out of her feet to the ground. Suddenly ice spikes come out from the ground and punctured all the Magma wolves. The Magma wolves cried out in pain then died as their blood leaked out of their bodies. Elsa sighed in relief as she hugged her sister as her sister wept. "It's alright Anna… I'm here… I'll protect you" Elsa whispered soothingly._

**(Flashback end)**

Elsa sighed "Fine…" she spoke in defeat as Anna smiled then fist pumped in triumph. "But… I'm coming with you guys" Elsa added. Anna looked at her sister with gleaming eyes "Really?" she asked. Elsa nodded "Yes, so when are you going to rescue this person you're talking about?" she asked. "Actually we're going to wait at the bridge until they pass by and ambush them" Anna answered. Elsa sweat drop at their plain tactic "Eh… alright, let's go" she spoke. The two sisters went out of the house to meet with Kristoff at the bridge.

**~Boron Bridge~**

Elsa and Anna reached the bridge, they saw Kristoff and Sven waiting as Kristoff playing the flute. Anna rushed towards Kristoff to give him a warm embrace. Kristoff stood up then waved at Anna. Anna pounced onto Kristoff as Kristoff caught her easily. They looked at each other then smiled. Elsa fake coughed "Ah, well so we're going to wait here right?" Elsa asked. Anna and Kristoff broke their hug as Kristoff rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment while Anna pouted a bit angry for ruining the mood. "Ah, yeah… there's a lot of tree's here so we could hide easily" Kristoff answered. Elsa nodded "Alright. Wait… are we the only one who are going to ambush them?" Elsa asked a bit nervous that he might say yes. Kristoff shook his head "Of course not, we also got Sven to help as well" he answered. Elsa sweated drop then sighed "_Of course…_" she thought sarcastically. "Anways, since Elsa joined here's what we're going to do; the terrain here gives us an advantage, the bridge connects two cliffs. we're going to Hide behind the trees while wearing Animal furr, it would mask the smell. Once the carriage is crossing the bridge, Elsa you'll create Ice wall in front and the back of the carriage, then Anna would throw smoke/stink bombs so to blind and confuse some mobs who have highly sensitive nose then we would be throwing Fake explosive making them flee to make them abandon their prisoners" Kristoff explained. "Fake Explosive?" Elsa asked. Kristoff nodded "Yeah, I discovered them accidentally they explode but never really make any damage at all in fact it only mimics the visual appearance of an explosion, anyways let's just focus on the task here" Kristoff spoke. Elsa nodded "Alright, let's wait until they come" Elsa replied.

~Few Hours Later~

-Dusk-

Elsa, Anna Kristoff saw the carriage, "Alright, let's hide and wear the animal furr now" Kristoff whispered to the two sisters. Elsa and Anna nodded then they all wore their animal furr then hide behind the tree as they waited the carriage to get closer. "_Eww… it stinks…_" Anna whispered, "_Shhsss... of course it stinks, I only washed off the blood after I skinned it_" Kristoff whispered back. "_Oh…_" Anna quietly muttered as she felt bad for the poor creatures. The carriage is now crossing the bridge, Kristoff nodded to Elsa then Elsa nodded back. Elsa held out her hand, aiming at the ground in front of the carriage, she shot an ice blast as it created a wall of ice. Elsa aimed again at the ground behind the carriage then shot an ice blast and created another wall of ice. Anna threw smoke/stink bombs, engulfing the bridge with smoke that smells like shit causing some were-beast to jump off the bridge immediately. Then Kristoff, Anna and Elsa threw the fake explosives ,it exploded causing the guards to jump off the bridge as well and fell. Kristoff and Anna hugged each other "We did it" they exclaimed in unison while Elsa watched the two hug then smiled.

Unfortunately, as the smoke faded it appeared that an Ogre still remain "Did you really think those pathetic attempts of yours would actually work?" the ogre asked as he walked towards them. Then they suddenly heard a mocking laugh in the sky, they looked up and saw a huge Moth, I mean really **Huge**. "Puny humans, did you really think we're that easily defeated? Well think again" The moth mocked. Kristoff gritted his teeth and sweated nervously as Anna looked terrified while Elsa clenched her fist then went in front of them. "_Listen, I'll hold off this two while you guys head for the carriage and release whoever is in there_" Elsa whispered to Kristoff and Anna. Kristoff nodded stiffly "_No, you can't handle the two alone_" Anna protested. "_We have no choice, don't worry I'll be fine"_ Elsa reassured her. Anna sighed then reluctantly nodded "_Alright, good luck Elsa"_ Anna whispered. Elsa smiled at them then narrowed her eyes as she face the two monsters. The Ogre charged at Elsa with all of his might, while the moth dived and charged at her as well. Elsa stomped her right feet as a thicker Ice wall appeared to intercept their attacks. This angered the Ogre, Anna and Kristoff took this opportunity to get to the carriage. Kristoff and Anna have managed to get to the carriage and saw a cage that seemed to be reinforced by an unknown magic. The moth and Ogre saw this then turned around to get rid of Kristoff and Anna first. Elsa saw this and created a barrier in front of the bridge stopping the Ogre… at least for now. The ogre turned around and faced Elsa while the moth attacked Kristoff and Anna. Kristoff and Anna somehow managed to dodge the attack "Unlock the cage with this key, it's enchanted I figured this might happen so I paid a druid to enchant a master key, I'll distract the moth guy" Kristoff spoke and gave her a piece of paper then took out his bow and aimed for the moth. Anna nodded then realized that she didn't know what to do with the paper "Wait… what am I supposed to do with this paper?" she asked. Kristoff fired an arrow, it missed "just place it on the cage and it would do the trick" he answered as he took out another arrow then aimed again.

Anna nodded then immediately placed the enchanted paper onto the cage, the cage melted on contact with the paper while the paper burned. As the cage disappeared they saw a guy wearing rag clothes yawning sleepily. The guy has a messy brown hair with a forest green eyes, he looked around their age. The guy looked around then saw Elsa, he perked up then ran towards her with a bright smile "Elsa!" he exclaimed. Kristoff and Anna jaw dropped "_What? Does Elsa know this guy?_" they thought in unison. Meanwhile Elsa was too focused on her opponent that she didn't hear her name being called. The Ogre kept smashing his fist to Elsa's ice barrier. Elsa wasn't faring, her stamina is failing her, the Ogre saw this then used his full strength and manage to break through her defense. The ice wall shattered as some ice shards manage to impale Elsa. The guy looked terrified as he watched that horrid scene "Elsa" he exclaimed worried. Elsa panted then heard someone calling her name. She looked towards where the voice came from, she saw a familiar looking boy. The ogre turned around and saw the boy as well.

"You want to join her as well?" the ogre asked as she walked towards Elsa then grabbed her hair and lifted her up. Elsa struggled but she has no strength left to fight back. The boy's eyes narrow as he frown. The Ogre licked Elsa's face "Well, she'll be a great lunch" he spoke smugly. Kristoff and Anna gritted their teeth "_Elsa…_" Anna thought. Suddenly black flames engulfed the boy's arms, this surprised all of them. The boy charged at Ogre quickly but the moth intercepted, the moth engulfed the boy with poison gas. Suddenly the poison gas was engulfed by black flames, the black flames receded as the boy seen unharmed with his arms replaced with dark claws with blue glowing linings (**A/N: it's technically similar to Tron**).

**~Cue the Music: Final Destination by: Ivan Ether~ **

The boy continued to rush towards the Ogre as the Ogre charged at the boy as he dropped Elsa. The boy vanished then appeared immediately behind the Ogre. The Ogre collapsed as his head is no longer connected to his body while the blood squirted out of his neck. The moth looked terrified at the boy then immediately fled. The boy threw the head behind him careless then looked at Elsa as his arms returned back to regular arms. Elsa's body tensed as she looked at him nervously. Anna and Kristoff could only watch at the scene as they knew they couldn't do anything. Much to their surprise the boy's face turned soft "Elsa!" he exclaimed as he rushed towards her. The boy tackled Elsa and hugged her warmly "Elsa" he exclaimed as he rubbed his cheek against hers. Kristoff and Anna approached them cautiously "Hey, Elsa didn't know that you know this guy" Kristoff spoke. "Yeah, me too. I mean I'm really surprised that your suitor was left alive by Overlord Zenon" Anna added.

Elsa blushed lightly as she struggled to get away from the boy "He's not my suitor, and I don't even know him" Elsa protested. "Are you sure? I mean he knows you" Kristoff asked. "uuh… no… well… he does looks familiar but I really don't know him" Elsa answered. The boy hiccupped then looked at Elsa with an imitation of puppy look "Elsa?" he asked. "Wow… he's cute, can we keep him Elsa?" Anna asked as she petted the boy. "He's not a pet Anna" Elsa deadpanned. "Well, I believe you should keep him. I mean if Zenon wants him alive then that means something… we should not let Overlord Zenon have him, plus I think he's already attached to you Elsa" Kristoff reasoned. "Fine, fine… Just help me get him off me" Elsa said in defeat. "Nope" Anna replied in defeat as she smiled at her sister. "Why not?" Elsa asked confused. "Because you two looked cute together" Anna answered with a playful smile as Kristoff chuckled lightly. Elsa blushed lightly "Anna!" she exclaimed in embarrassment. The boy just kept rubbing his cheek against her "Elsa! Elsa!" he exclaimed happily. "Well, aren't he happy. So, now about his abilities. I could tell that he's not human" Kristoff spoke. "Not human huh…" Anna muttered. Kristoff nodded "Yes, I doubt that he's a demon or monster… but definitely not a human" Kristoff replied.

"Like Elsa?" Anna asked. "No. Elsa's 100% human. We'll just going to have to ask a friend of mine to know what he really is" Kristoff answered. Elsa sighed "So, let me get this straight… I'll going to be stuck with him for a while until Overlord Zenon is defeated?" Elsa asked. Anna and Kristoff nodded smiling playfully as the boy snuggled closer. The boy hiccupped again, "So let's ask his name then" Kristoff spoke earning a nod from the two sisters. "So, what's your name?" Anna asked the boy. The boy looked at her strangely then continued to snuggle with Elsa. Anna sweat drop "I guess, he would only listen to Elsa…" she said sadly. Elsa sighed "So.. what's your name?" Elsa asked the boy. The boy tilted his head in confusion "Name?" he repeated. Elsa nodded "Yes, name" she replied. "Name?" the boy repeated. Anna sweat dropped "Does he even know how to speak?" she asked. "Name?" the boy repeated again. Kristoff sighed "I guess not…" he answered. "Great… now we have unique being that doesn't even know how to speak" Elsa muttered sarcastically. "Oh c'mon Elsa, it's not that bad. At least he's cute you know" Anna spoke trying to cheer her sister. Elsa blushed lightly "W-well… he i-is c-cute…" she admitted shyly.

"Alright, let's head back town and ask my friend. He's probably at the flower shop with his wife but it's almost dark so let's just rest for a while" Kristoff spoke. Elsa and Anna nodded then Elsa stood up despite that the boy is a bit clingy towards her. "Let's just get it over with, but first… Kristoff you're going to wash him, not me or my sister got it" Elsa commanded. Kristoff sighed then nodded "Alright, but you guys are going to buy clothes for him since I think we should at least give him some proper clothes" Elsa and Anna nodded in acceptance.

**Alright, that's all for chapter 1. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Crisis, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Disgaea and Rosario + Vampire.**

**Chapter 2: Zenon's daughter and the Black dragon Prince.**

Anna and Elsa went shopping to get the boy some clothes while Kristoff wash him at their house. "This is going to be awkward" Anna spoke. "Why is that?" Elsa asked. Anna sighed "You do know that it's kind of weird that two girls buying guy clothes. I mean it's very unusual" Anna replied. Elsa sweated nervously as she realize that Anna is right "Let's just get this over with" Elsa muttered exasperatedly. The two sisters entered a clothing store, "Welcome, May I help you?" the store clerk asked politely. "uhh, yeah… do you have any descent male clothing that… umm… medium size?" Anna asked. The store clerk looked at the two sisters strangely "Um… yes we do" he answered. The store clerk left to get some clothes. "That went surprisingly well" Anna spoke in disbelief. Elsa shrugged "Its better this way" she spoke. Few minutes the store clerk came back with bunch of male clothes then placed it on the counter "There we go, pick the ones you'd like" he said politely. Anna and Elsa just picked whatever they thought was presentable enough "buying clothes for your boyfriends huh? That's very nice of you two" the store clerk said smiling. Anna shrugged, it wasn't much a big deal for her however Elsa tensed a bit as she blushed lightly but continued selecting some clothes.

Anna and Elsa finished selecting clothes, "Um, so how much are these?" Elsa asked. "For being nice to your boyfriends I'm giving you two a fifty percent discount, so that would be 70" the store clerk answered. Anna and Elsa stiffly nodded then paid the store clerk and took the clothes then headed back to their house.

**-Reiclag's Residence-**

Anna and Elsa arrived, they opened the door and saw Kristoff chasing a naked growling boy. The boy and Kristoff heard the door opened and looked, they saw Anna and Elsa blushing profusely. The boy smiled at Elsa, Elsa looked away as she covered Anna's eyes "What the heck Kristoff? Why is he naked?" Elsa asked. Kristoff rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Ah well, it appears that he accidentally burned down his towel and I don't think that you guys would like that your towels have been used by a guy" he answered. Elsa sighed but still completely flushed. She glanced at Hiccup then examined his body, if the clothes they bought would even fit him. It appears that it would but Elsa got side tracked, she inspected his muscles as well. Elsa bit her lower lip but stopped by Kristoff's fake cough "I think this guy would like to have some clothes" Kristoff said smirking at Elsa. Elsa blushed brighter then threw the clothes on Kristoff's face then dragged Anna outside the house. Kristoff's managed to catch the clothes as he sweat dropped "Alright, Hiccup let's get this clothes on you" Kristoff spoke.

Meanwhile with Elsa and Anna, Elsa placed her hand at her chest. Elsa felt that her heart was beating fast while her face was still flushed, she breathed deeply then sighed. Suddenly they heard a struggle coming from inside the house but ignored it "Are you alright Elsa?" Anna asked concerned. Elsa nodded "Yeah, I'm fine" she answered. Anna looked at Elsa with a smug look "First time seeing a guy naked huh?" Anna asked teasingly. Elsa tensed "Of course it is" she answered. Anna giggled "Though it seemed that you liked what you saw though" she teased. Elsa blushed brightly "I do not" she denied. Anna looked at Elsa with 'I know your lying' facial expression. Elsa looked down in embarrassment as she didn't said anything. After a while they could still hear the struggling noises "I wonder how are they doing inside" Anna spoke. Elsa shrugged "I don't know" she replied. "wanna check it out?" Anna asked completely bored. Elsa frowned "No, what if he's still undressed?" she asked as her blush grows on her face. Anna smirked "Why? You want to take peek again?" she asked teasingly.

Elsa huffed embarrassed "I do not" she answered defensively. Suddenly the noise stopped "Well, I guess it's fine now. Alright let's get inside" Anna spoke. Elsa nodded then the two sisters went inside their house. They looked around and saw a very exhausted Kristoff and a smiling boy who was staring at Elsa. Elsa looked at the boy strangely "What?" she asked weirded out. "Elsa don't you think we should give him a name? I mean I still don't know what to call him" Anna suggested. Elsa thought for a moment then nodded "Alright, so what are we going to name him?" Elsa asked. "How about Elsa's boy toy?" Kristoff teased. Elsa glared at Kristoff while blushing "No" she replied. Anna thought for a moment "How about Elsa's property" she teased. "He's not my property… and that's not even a name" Elsa grunted. Elsa sighed "Alright, how about Hiccup?" she suggested. Kristoff frowned "That's just mean Elsa" he commented. Elsa snorted "mean? It's kind of cute you know" Elsa defended. Anna looked at Elsa smiling evilly "Cute huh… I guess that Elsa had found herself a cute boyfriend" Anna teased. Elsa gasped in disbelief "He's not my boyfriend, he's just a clingy person who happened to be a person that I don't dislike nor hate" she said defensively.

"Sure, sure and I'm a fire breathing dragon" Anna said sarcastically. Kristoff chuckled lightly "Alright, alright. From now on his name is Hiccup" he proclaimed. The boy looked at them confused, Elsa pointed to herself "Elsa" she spoke then she pointed at him "Hiccup" she continued. Hiccup smiled and understood what Elsa meant "Hiccup" Hiccup spoke then pointed at himself smiling. Elsa crossed her arms and closed her eyes then nodded triumphal "That means Hiccup is her responsibility" Kristoff added. Elsa's eyes snap wide opened "You can't be serious?" she asked in disbelief. "Actually I am, It seems that he's very fond of you and I don't think he would like being with anyone except you Elsa" Kristoff reasoned. Elsa sighed "Fine…" she said in defeat. Anna smirked "and that means that he'll be sleeping with you" she added. Elsa frowned "No, there's no way I'm sleeping with a guy. It's indecent" she refused. "I'm afraid that it's not indecent Elsa, you see that guy seems to be protective of you, he hates seeing you in distress. How about you see it in this way; that guy is actually wanted to protect you from any harm even if he has to risk his life for you so you really don't have to be afraid of him" Kristoff explained. Elsa sighed "I-I guess s-so…" she agreed reluctantly. Anna patted Elsa's back "Oh c'mon Elsa, it's not that bad. He's cute you know" she said trying to reassure her sister though it just made Elsa more embarrassed and nervous.

"Alright, let's get some shut eye, we would have allot of things to do tomorrow" Kristoff spoke. Anna and Elsa nodded "Yeah. And Elsa before I forget, you're going to teach Hiccup to speak. I don't think that he knows how" Kristoff added. Elsa shrugged seeing that it's not a bad thing "sure" she agreed. "Alright see you tomorrow Kritoff" Anna bid farewell. Kristoff nodded then left the house and went to his own. "Alright, goodnight Elsa, goodnight Hiccup" Anna said to Elsa and to Hiccup who was staring outside the window. Anna headed to her room and get some good night sleep. Elsa sighed "A-alright, hey H-hiccup let's g-go to b-bed" she said shyly. Hiccup tilted his head in confusion causing Elsa to sigh. Elsa approached Hiccup then held his hand and dragged him to her room. Elsa lied down on her bed, but she noticed something. She looked around and saw Hiccup still standing and watching her, Elsa patted the space beside her. Hiccup tilted his head in confusion again causing Elsa to face palm. Elsa took a deep breath then sighed , she grabbed Hiccup's arm then pulled him over to bed however she pulled him too hard causing him to fall on top of her.

Elsa found herself in a very embarrassing and compromising position. She blushed dark red then pushed Hiccup beside her gently, Hiccup found himself beside Elsa. Hiccup's very confused on why she seemed nervous and tensed. Elsa turned away from Hiccup then tried to calm down. However Hiccup gently hugged her from behind then slept. Elsa kept blushing, her heartbeat is rising. She didn't hate the feeling that Hiccup's giving but it's just weird and embarrassing but it somehow soothing. Few minutes later Elsa finally fell asleep.

Next day

The sun shined brightly, the sunlight hit Elsa's eyelids. She started to stir up with a very comfy feeling, she snuggled more to whatever what was the soft and warm thing she was snuggling. She opened her eyes slightly then looked at what was she snuggling and saw that it was Hiccup. She closed her eyes again then snuggled more but then it registered in her mind, she immediately went away from Hiccup "Kyaa!" she exclaimed causing him to wake up. Anna immediately went to Elsa's room "Elsa!" she exclaimed then looked around. Hiccup groggily woke up, he sat up then rubbed his eyes while yawning sleepily. Anna went towards her sister "Elsa, what happened?" she asked concerned. Elsa breathed deeply then sighed "It's nothing… was surprised… anyways good morning" she answered then greeted. Anna sighed in relief "Oh, okay. Good morning, and good morning to you too Hiccup" she greeted. Elsa stood up then brushed herself "You woke early, care to tell me why is that?" she asked curiously. "I'm excited. I mean I'm very curious what Hiccup really is, he could be like you Elsa. I know that he's not a human but you two are alike. You both look human but with powers except you're actually human" Anna answered.

Elsa chuckled light at Anna's childish answer "Alright, watch Hiccup for me. I'll make us some breakfast" Elsa spoke. Anna nodded then make a mocking salute "Yes your Majesty" she said sarcastically. Elsa shook her head in amusement then went downstairs to make some breakfast. After Elsa went downstairs Anna grinned then decided to teach Hiccup. A hour later, "Anna! Hiccup! Breakfast's ready!" Elsa exclaimed. Anna grinned evilly "_I wonder how would Elsa react to what things Hiccup learned_" Anna thought. Anna and Hiccup went to the dining room then sat on the chairs "So, what's for breakfast honey?" Hiccup asked sweetly. Elsa blushed as she dropped a spoon in surprise and embarrassment of what Hiccup said. Anna giggled as she tried to hold her laughter. Elsa glared at Anna, it would have been scary if she weren't blushing like a tomato, Anna burst out laughing as she couldn't no longer held her laughter. "Anna, what have taught Hiccup?" Elsa asked as she frowned at her sister. Anna smirked "Some stuff, I even let him borrow a book and I also taught him on what to call you" she answered with an evil smile. "Is something wrong babe?" Hiccup asked in concern.

Elsa blushed brighter "N-no, nothing's w-wrong" she answered embarrassed. Anna burst out laughing again "Man… that's just priceless" she commented. "Hiccup, please don't call me babe nor honey, just Elsa okay?" she politely asked Hiccup. Hiccup nodded "alright Elsa" he said smiling. "Wow he's smart" Elsa commented. Anna nodded "Surprisingly, yes. He really is smart" Anna spoke. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it" Anna spoke. Anna stood and walked towards the door then open it, she saw Kristoff "Oh, hey Kristoff. Good morning" Anna greeted. Kristoff smiled "Good morning Anna" he greeted back. "Come on in, We're just having some breakfast." Anna spoke then stepped aside to give way. Kristoff went in, he looked around and saw Hiccup and Elsa eating "Good morning Hiccup, Elsa" he greeted. "Good morning Kristoff" Elsa greeted as Hiccup ignored him and continued eating. Kristoff sweat dropped at Hiccup, Hiccup wasn't really ignoring him it's just that he found Elsa's cooking to be delicious plus he is starving. After finishing all the morning routines, "So, you guys ready for the trip?" Kristoff asked. Elsa and Anna nodded "How about you Hiccup? Excited to know what you really are?" Kristoff asked. Hiccup shrugged "Not really" he said bluntly causing Anna to chuckled lightly and Kristoff to sweat drop.

They left and headed towards the druid's place. They arrived at a house that looked like a Tree pierced right through it, Kristoff knocked at the door. Someone opened the door and they saw a guy, he has black hair with purple sharp eyes. "What do you want Kristoff?" The druid asked bluntly. "Don't be like that Kyosouke. I mean we're here just to ask some questions" Kristoff answered. Kyosouke sighed then suddenly they heard a voice inside "Hun? Who was it?" a female asked. "Kristoff and his buddy buddies" Kyosouke answered. He stepped outside then closed the door "Aren't we going in?" Anna asked. Kyosouke shook his head "No" he answered simply. Anna sweat dropped "So… what do you guys want to know?" Kyosouke asked. "Uhh… well, we wanted to know what this guy is" Kristoff spoke then pointed at Hiccup. Kyosouke looked at Hiccup then knelt and placed his hand the ground. Few seconds later, he stood up "I… don't know… I have suspicion but I'm not entirely sure" Kyosouke spoke. Kristoff, Anna and Elsa sighed in disappointment. "However, there's a village nearby. I know someone there, she is a great summoner so she might know what he really is though I feel that he is powerful" Kyosouke spoke.

Kristoff and the rest perked up "Oh… okay, thanks Kyosouke" Kristoff spoke. "Alright, soo. Go to Colt Village, you'll know who she is when you get there. Good luck you guys" Kyosouke spoke then went inside his house. Anna sighed "I don't think that what he did is actually considered a help" Anna groaned. Kristoff sighed "well, he did pointed us in a right direction" he defended. Elsa nodded "though I'm curious on what is his suspicion on Hiccup" Elsa said in wonder. Hiccup just remained silent at the entire time as he felt curious on who was the great summoner that the druid was talking about. "Alright, let's just get going." Kristoff spoke. "Tch… they didn't even let us in the house" Anna whined.

**~Colt Village~**

Elsa and the rest have arrived at Colt Village. Anna fumed "How the hell are we going to find the summoner in this place? We don't even know her name, her address or what she even looked like" Anna whined though she had a good point. Kristoff sighed "He said we'll know when we see her, so let's just walk around" he replied. Few minutes later of walking around they heard some people "Alright, Hurry up. Summon the Overlord Zenon so I could kick his butt already" a red haired guy spoke. "Calm down Adell, Your mother is still preparing the ritual" a man with a weird pimple on his chest spoke. "Fine…" Adell grunted. "I think they're know the who the summoner is" Kristoff spoke. "Really? What's your first clue? The preparation of the ritual of summoning or the time that the red haired guy said something 'Summon the Overlord Zenon'?" Hiccup sarcastically asked causing Anna and Elsa to giggle. Kristoff sighed "Let's just talk to them" he spoke. They approached them "Umm… excuse me, do you guys happen to know a summoner here?" Kristoff asked to Adell. Adell nodded "Yeah, she's my mom" he answered casually.

"Really? That's soo cool, um… do you think we could meet her? I mean we just wanted to know somethings" Kristoff asked. Adell shrugged "Uh, sure. Though you've got to wait for a while because she's going to summon Overlord Zenon and I'll be kicking his butt" he answered confidently. Kristoff, Anna and Elsa's eyes widened in surprise "Are you freaking serious?" they asked unison causing Adell to sweat nervously. "Uh, yeah" Adell answered simply. "Alright, Adell be ready. I'll be summoning Zenon now" a lady said sweetly. Adell nodded, Elsa and Kristoff were about to protest but stopped by the lady starting the ritual. She played the flute "Oh great and powerful Overlord Zenon, In the name of Adell I summon thee" she spoke the incantation. The area suddenly filled with such dense demon aura as some dark orb came out of the some huge pot or something. The dark orb faded as it appears a blonde female demon. "Overlord Zenon's a female?" Adell asked confused. "No, Overlord Zenon's a guy" Kristoff answered but ignored. The female demon opened her eyes then looked around "Where am I?" she asked. "You're in Colt village" Anna answered. "Are you Overlord Zenon?" Adell asked. The Blond haired demon snorted "I am not, I am Rozalin, Daughter of Overlord Zenon" she answered proudly.

"And who are you?" She asked. "I'm Adell, the guy who will defeat your father and end his curse" Adell said confidently. Rozalin fumed "How dare you speak such thing of my father?! I have you know my father is the nicest person there is" she spoke angrily. "Ugh, guys don't you think we could just threaten Zenon? I mean we have his daughter, we could just ask him to end the curse to get his daughter back" Kristoff suggested. "You mean held hostage?" Anna asked. "How dare you? Did you re-" she spoke but was cut off by Adell "No, Hostage isn't my style. If I were to defeat Overlord Zenon, I would defeat him fair and square" Adell declared. Hiccup nodded "I agree with Adell, even if we held her hostage. It means that if he accepted the terms; we would be giving Rozalin back after he removes the curse and he could just return the curse back after he gets his daughter back. And if we didn't return his daughter back he could just return the curse back." Hiccup explained. Rozalin's eyes widened in surprise "You guys aren't going to take me as Hostage?" she asked in disbelief.

Adell shook his head "we aren't going to take you as hostage, it's just not my style and thanks that guy he just pointed out that even if we did take you as Hostage it would still not matter" he answered. "So, anyways you could just go and leave" Adell spoke. "Really? You're just going to let me go?" she asked in disbelief "Uhh, yeah? I mean we're after Overlord Zenon, not his daughter" he answered. "Actually Adell, she can't leave you until you met Zenon. You two are in a ritual bind so you two would have to stick for a while" the lady summoner informed. Adell sighed "Well, I guess you could take me to Zenon" Adell spoke. "And why am I going to help you defeat my father?" Rozalin asked. "because if you don't you'll be stuck with me" Adell answered. Rozalin sighed in defeat "Fine…" she muttered.

Adell turned towards Kristoff and the rest. "So you guys wanted to ask mom huh? Well go ahead" he spoke. Kristoff nodded he faced the summoner "Um, can you tell us something about this guy and what is he exactly?" he asked as he pointed at Hiccup. The lady looked at Hiccup, she approached him then inspected him thoroughly as she circled around him, she noticed the dark scale on Hiccup's right hand "Is there any particular thing unique about this guy?" she asked. "Well, he could somehow control over black flames" Kristoff answered. The lady sighed "I see… " she muttered. "So do you know what is he?" Elsa asked. The lady nodded stiffly as she looked dead serious "Yes… a very powerful yet rare race. He's a dragon, a black dragon. There's an another black dragon exists however I could say he's very flirty and possessive on things and people even if he doesn't even own them. His name is Hans, so you guys should better stay away from him though I'm quite curious on how did you guys find him?" she asked as Hiccup stepped back then clinged to Elsa much to her embarrassment.

"We kind of found him imprisoned in a enchanted carriage" Anna answered as Elsa struggled a bit. The lady laughed lightly "You know, dragons aren't the clingy so that means that you've met him before. And when I mean before I mean the time he hatched" she spoke. "What do you mean?" Elsa asked. The lady sighed in amusement "You see, dragons are power race, you could say demons envied them, anyways they may be powerful but they're not bloodthirsty, well most of them. You see they're similar to animals. They left imprints, so it's either that Hiccup see as a parent or a mate" she answered causing Elsa to blush profusely. "M-mate?" Elsa stuttered. The lady nodded "yes mate. But don't worry, I heard that dragons are all good in bed" she teased. Elsa feeling lightheaded as she swayed a bit while her mind was filled with various lewd things with Hiccup. The lady burst out laughing "don't worry dear, I'm just messing with you, however they're very good lovers. So it's not that bad besides dragons prefers cuddling more than mating" she spoke.

Elsa sighed "I'm not sure if that's really helping or just making it worse" she deadpanned. The lady smirked "Well, I did said that they were good in bed, it could've been preparing the bed, preparing breakfast in bed, cuddling in sleeping not the lewd things that you've just thought" she said defensively. Elsa looked down in embarrassment "Anways, why don't you join my son and his quest to defeat Zenon. I mean you three are still human, which is surprising. I mean Zenon cursed all of the humans years ago yet you three aren't" she spoke. Elsa shrugged "Well our parents did found protection against the curse but only the curse not Zenon and his army" she said sadly. The lady patted Elsa's head "Don't worry, I know somebody who could give you guys some extra help, he's very kind and is against Zenon for turning his family into demons, only he had managed to resist the curse so he'd be a valuable ally" she spoke. Adell nodded "So what's his name?" he asked. "Tsunayoshi Sawada" the lady said simply. "Why do we kept meeting people that one in a billion odds have some sort of connection to each other?" Hiccup asked.

**That's all for now, thanks for reading**.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Crisis, How to Train your Dragon, Frozen, Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Disgaea and Rosario + Vampire.**

**Chapter 3: A Hitman, a Yokai and another Black Dragon**

"Like you're one to talk Hiccup" Kristoff deadpanned. Hiccup rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Why are you guys so against my father anyway? He's soo kind you know" Rozalin asked irritated. "It's because of your father, your father cursed many innocent people. I mean just look at my parents, they're human and now they're freaks" Adell explained earning a smack on the head from his adoptive mother and an agitated chuckled from his adoptived father. "owww" Adell yelped as he rubs his head gently. "That's not the way you treat your parents young man" Adell's adoptive mother scolded. Adell sighed in defeat "Fine, fine…" he moaned. Elsa and the other chuckled nervously at the scene "Li-" Rozalin spoke but was cut off by Hiccup "What's that smell?" Hiccup asked. Kristoff sniffed "What smell?" he asked. Hiccup sniffed "It smells like… like…" he spoke as he sniffed once more and smelled something sweet. "Like what?" Anna asked curiously as Elsa felt disturbed. "Nevermind, probably just my imagination" he spoke.

"Anyways, it's still mid-day you guys could still travel now, the earlier the better. Plus it is better to travel in broad daylight rather than when it's dark" Adell's adoptive mother spoke. Anna sighed "Oh, come on. We've just got here and we're going to travel again…" she whined. Elsa sighed "Don't worry. The faster we finished this the better we could continue with our lives" she said comfortingly. "Hehe… it's weird that it all started that we want to rescue Hiccup then to stopping Zenon…" Anna muttered in amazement then sighed contently. "Aright, we might as well prepare for traveling. We need clothes, food and medicines or herbs in case of some inconveniences" Kristoff spoke. Elsa and Anna looked at each other then shrugged "okay, if we're all buying we might as well stick together. We're going to need all the hands we have" Anna replied. Anna and Elsa dragged Rozalin who seems to be confused on why she is even joining their shopping as she remembered something "_Adell… I wonder why that name soo is familiar?_" she thought.

~At the clothes shop~

"Alright, here we are. So if you don't mind guys. We, ladies shall pick our clothes first" Anna spoke. Hiccup, Kristoff and Adell shrugged at each other at the background. The ladies entered first followed the guys. The guys waited at the waiting room. Few hours later, "OMG how long are we going to wait" Kristoff complained, Adell was completely slumped "I don't know…" he replied then looked at Hiccup who was on the floor breathing heavily. "Don't go to the light Hiccup, hang in there buddy" Adell spoke. Many more hours later, "Gah, how many centuries has it been Adell?" Kristoff asked weakly to Adell who was lying on the floor next to Hiccup who for some reason that has flies hovering around him. "No… Hiccup…" Adell weakly spoke. Another Few hours later, "Well I think we're done here now, let's go tell the boys that it's their turn" Anna spoke. The girls went to the waiting room and saw three guys who seemed to have been lying lifeless as a man came with three coffins that was about lift Hiccup and place him on the coffin. "Wait!" Elsa exclaimed.

~Moments later~

"What the hell is wrong with you three?" Elsa scolded the three guys. "You guys took soo long just to pick out your clothes" Kristoff replied. "It was only for 30 minutes Kristoff" Anna deadpanned. "Oh…" the guys replied in unison. Anna and Rozalin faced palm as Elsa sighed in annoyance. "Just go pick your own clothes" Elsa told the boys. The guys nodded then rushed to pick clothes "Alright we'll wa-" Elsa spoke but was cut off by the guys as they appeared to be done shopping "it for you guys…." She continued awkwardly. "hmm… that was… fast" Elsa spoke surprised and weirded out at the same time. "Alright, now let's pay for all of this clothes then lets buy some foods" Kristoff spoke. "Uh, the food is already taken care of. I mean I think it's best to just ask Hanako to cook us something, she is a great cook you know" Adell requested. Kristoff nodded in acceptance "Alright, I guess we'll buy for herbs and medicines" Kristoff spoke. "Uhh, my mom said that a dragon's saliva is best for cleaning infections and the universal anti venom" Adell replied. Kristoff sighed "you know, you could have just told us that earlier, though it's weird to think of the idea of using Hiccup's spit as an anti-venom or use to disinfect any wound" Kristoff commented.

"It may be gross but it would help save on our budget" Elsa spoke hesitantly. "Alright back to Adell's house" Rozalin announced. "You know it's weird that you're excited at the idea on the search for your father" Adell commented with an unamused look at Rozalin. "Hmmph, of course the faster we get there, the sooner that father could rescue me from the likes of you" Rozalin said bluntly. Adell faced palm "whatever" he retorted. Kristoff sweat dropped at the scene then remembered something "Uh… so what are we going to do if we encountered the black dragon… I mean besides Hiccup, I mean like the other black dragon that Adell's mom was talking about" Kristoff asked. Adell shrugged "We fight, if he does something funny" he said casually. "Has it occurred to you that he may be too powerful for us?" Kristoff asked. "Uh… Kristoff Hiccup's also a black dragon so, it would probably mean that he would be powerful as well besides in our team we have a Demon, a Dragon, a Human with ice powers and 2 normal Human beings, so I think it's enough to defeat that black dragon" Anna answered.

Kristoff sighed "I know but what if he's with Zenon, it would be troublesome…" he replied. "Well, let's just hope not to encounter them both at the same time" Elsa spoke. "Anyways, let's just go to Adell's house then perhaps have a rest. I mean we have been traveling and haven't rested for a while" Hiccup suggested. "Alright, let's go" Kristoff spoke. Anna sighed happily "Finally, a rest" she commented.

~Some time Later~

-Adell's Residence-

The gang ate and has settled for now, Adell and the guys talked some about some guy stuff except Hiccup who was reading a book that Anna lend him before while the girls seemed to have also their own conversation. "Wow, Hanako sure can cook great" Anna praised causing Hanako to blush in embarrassment. "Yeah, so any plans? Like tactics or whatever" Elsa asked. "hmm… alright, we find this Tsuna guy then Rozalin you take us to your father" Adell announced. Rozalin huffed "As if a peasant like you could defeat my father, you're no match for a Demon overlord" she spoke confidently. Kristoff sighed "guys, enough already. We've already established that. Anyways let's just get rest for now." he spoke in annoyance. Adell and Rozalin sighed "Alright… we have few rooms so some would be sharing, so obviously you guys know how's this going to end up" Adell spoke. They all nodded "Alright, so goodnight everyone" Kristoff spoke as the guys and gals split and went to their rooms though Hanako and Taro went with their parents to share bed with them. Hiccup closed the book then sighed and followed the guys.

~With the girls~

"So, it's been an interesting day hasn't it been?" Anna asked. "Uh, yeah. Though I noticed that Hiccup became less attached. I mean he's usually clinging, I'm surprised he isn't anymore" Elsa replied in wonder. Anna grinned mischievously "Ohohoh, missing his embrace already Elsa?" Anna asked teasingly. Elsa blushed in embarrassment "Of course not Anna, I'm just wondering why. I mean he suddenly became less clingy" she said defensively. Anna giggled "Yeah, anyways I'm surprised that he's a black dragon, a race that envied by demon… wow that something" Anna spoke. Rozalin huffed "As if we would envy such weak race, I mean look at Hiccup. He looks like a wimp" she said arrogantly. Elsa frowned "Hiccup isn't weak. He's strong." she defended. Anna smiled lightly "Rozalin, why are you defending your father? I mean he's evil, he destroys people's lives" she asked. Rozalin huffed "He's not evil, he helps people." She defended. Anna shook her head "No, he doesn't. He destroyed our kingdom… he killed our parents. Sure we didn't held grudge but the point is that you must know the truth… he even cursed the humans" she spoke. Rozalin just turned her back at Anna and Elsa. Anna sighed then decided to tease the demon princess "So… what do you think about Adell? I mean you kept glancing on him at some time, got any crush on him?" Anna asked teasingly.

Rozalin blushed then faced Anna and Elsa "I do not have a crush on that filthy monkey!" she exclaimed furiously. Anna and Elsa giggled lightly "Sheesh, you don't have to be soo loud" Elsa spoke. Rozalin sighed "I have no interest on my enemies and a human no less." she said harshly. Anna raised an eyebrow "So… you have interest on Hiccup?" Anna asked as Rozalin perked up on Anna's question. "Nope" Rozalin answered simply. Elsa felt relieved at Rozalin answer, it confused her on why did she even felt uneased at Anna's question. Anna sighed in amusement "Alright, I'm just going to sleep now. Good night you two" Anna spoke then slept. After a while Rozalin and Elsa are still awake, "Elsa… do you get the feeling you know someone yet you have no recollection who that person is?" Rozalin asked out of the blue. Elsa's eyes widened in surprise as that question hit her, she remembered when she was little and the time when she and her sister got lost on the snowy mountain. She remembered the time when she saw a huge egg hatched then she blacked out. "Yes… I do" Elsa answered. Rozalin sighed "What made you ask that kind of question" Elsa asked.

"I don't know… it's just for some reason I know A-… I mean some person's name before even though I haven't seen him before" she answered as she almost said Adell's name. "Oh… well, maybe that person may be a big part of your life…" Elsa spoke. Rozalin didn't know what to say at what Elsa said, part of her thought that it may be a good part and the other part of her feared that it could be bad part. Few minutes late, Elsa and Rozalin finally fell asleep.

~Meanwhile with the guys~

The guys already have lied down on their beds, "Soo… what's your story? You two" Adell asked. "Not much, I mean we live normally. Until Zenon messes things up and turned people to demon and monsters. Then met Hiccup on a carriage, captured by Zenon" Kristoff answered. Adell nodded then turned to Hiccup "Well, not much. I mean I hatched from an egg 15 years ago-" Hiccup spoke but was cutoff by Kristoff. "really? You look like 19 or 20 guy. I mean I thought that you were like near our age" Kristoff asked in disbelief. "Well, dragons matures faster than humans but ages really slow" Hiccup answered casually. Kistoff's eyes widened in surprise "Anyways, I hatched then saw Elsa… then I saw her and her sister passed out so I took her into some sort of ice cave. Anna was freezing and they needed help so I searched for some wood, for hours I searched. Managed to find some decent amount then created some fire for them. It provided some heat and some signal for help. But then I sensed that some other dragon is following me so I left them… I didn't want them to get hurt so I fled. Then few years later some demons hunted me down and pretty much got captured so that's how I met Kristoff and finally been reunited with Elsa" Hiccup spoke.

"wow, that's really an interesting story, so what is Elsa to you anyway Hiccup?" Adell asked. "I…" Hiccup spoke as he couldn't seem to find the answer he needed. Kristoff sighed in amusement "Alright, Hiccup still need time to think what's his relation to Elsa" Kristoff spoke. "Anyways, how about you Adell, got some lady that you like?" Kristoff asked mischievously. "Not really, they're kind of mysterious and confusing" Adell answered casually. Kristoff sighed in disappointment "So, what do you guys think about defeating Zenon? Can we really defeat him?" Hiccup asked. "of course we can, and we have to. It's for the innocent people" Adell answered confidently. "So… what do you guys plan to do to Rozalin?" Hiccup asked. "bring her back to her father of course" Adell answered. "No, I mean. Of course once she was brought back to her father means she would fighting beside him and against us… so, what happens then? Should we fight her? Or convince her to fight beside us, and if we would convince her. What would we do to convince her?" Hiccup explained. Adell frowned "well, I really don't like the idea of fighting her but if she did chose his side then I would respect that. I mean it's not really her fault of believing in her parent and for the convincing part, well it's up to her" Adell replied.

The guys sighed as they thought on soo many possibilities of what could happen in the future. Few minutes later, the guys fell asleep.

~Next day~

The guys and gals woke up and did their morning routines. "Ahh, I feel so refreshed" Adell announced. "Ah, same. Good 'ol bath and Hanako's cooking. Man it feels great to be alive" Kristoff agreed. Anna giggled at Kristoff "Yep, alright so to Tsuna" she spoke. "Uh… guys, do you know where Tsuna lives?" Hiccup asked. "he's actually just in the next town, east" Adell's adoptive mother answered. The gang nodded "Alright, soo… clothes, check. Food, check and…" Kristoff spoke as he looks if everything set then paused. They all looked at Hiccup "Medicines… err… Hiccup's spit, check" Kristoff continued. Hiccup sweat dropped "You do guys know that there's no way that I'm licking any of y'all wounds…" Hiccup spoke. The guys except Hiccup laughed heartedly as the girls chuckled nervously as they seemed to be grossed out by this "We were just kidding Hiccup, there's a very unlikely that any of us get a severe wound that would require treatment, at least for now" Kristoff said reassuring. Hiccup and the girls sighed in relief "Alright, let's get going" Adell spoke.

The gang left and head towards to another town at the east. "Soo, if Hiccup's a dragon then why not just transform then take us to the next town? It's faster that way" Rozalin asked. "Oh, yeah. Why didn't you just transform Hiccup?" Anna asked a bit irritated about that fact. Hiccup sighed "I can't… at least yet. I mean I could transform but only by parts for now" Hiccup answered as he looked down, he felt that he was a disappointment on the team. Elsa saw Hiccup's distress. She patted Hiccup's back in comfort. Hiccup smiled in appreciation at Elsa as she gladly smiled in return at Hiccup. Kristoff sighed "Look, it's actually great to walk. I mean think of it as an exercise or training" he spoke. Adell nodded "Yeah, besides it's only a few days travel by foot" he agreed. Hiccup thought for a moment then suddenly carried Elsa bridal style. "Meep" Elsa squeaked causing Anna to giggle. "What do you think you're doing Hiccup?" Elsa asked embarrassed and flushed. "Training" he simply answered. Elsa looked at Hiccup confused "Training?" she asked. Hiccup nodded "Well, since Anna's feeling tired already then we could use this to our advantage, the guys will carry the girls all the way to the next town" he explained.

Adell and Kristoff looked at each other then nodded. Adell carried Rozalin bridal style and Kristoff carried Anna bridal style. Rozalin flushed in embarrassment "Let go of me you filthy ape" Rozalin protested while Anna happily clinged to Kristoff "Well if this is the way we're going to travel then I wouldn't mind" Anna commented. Adell frowned "anybody want to trade? Mine is too light" he asked. Rozalin blushed brighter but happy at what Adell said. Kristoff chuckled lightly "Sorry pal, but there's no way that any of us would be carrying her, the girls wouldn't like it" he answered. "Don't worry Adell, with all the weight of those meat bags she's carrying means she's more heavy than me and Elsa" Anna said teasingly. Rozalin blushed again "You have meat bags? Where do you keep them?" Adell asked obliviously making Rozalin to be more emabrassed. Kristoff laughed heartedly as Anna giggled. Rozalin couldn't answer in soo much embarrassment, Elsa felt conscious as she looked at her bosoms. Hiccup was curious and Rozalin didn't answered Adells question "Where does Rozalin keeps her meat bag? she should share her food when needed" Hiccup asked oblivious as well. Elsa blushed as well but reliefed that Hiccup wasn't a pervert.

Kristoff and Anna laughed harder as Kristoff struggled to carry Anna "Oh my god… my stomach hurts" Kristoff spoke. "well, it seems that town we're going to would be fun" Kristoff commented. "Why is that?" Anna asked. "It's kind of obvious with all of this snow around" Kristoff replied "Anyway, let's keep moving" Adell spoke since neither Rozalin nor Elsa would answer his and Hiccup's question.

~Moments later~

"do you guys know anything more about dragons?" Anna asked. "Well, there are five elements of dragons. There are 5 colors, black dragon for dark flames, red dragon for red flames, white dragon for ice powers, blue for water powers and lastly green dragon for wind powers" Hiccup answered. "oh… well g-" Kristoff spoke but was cut off by a sudden crash in front of them. The gang prepared as the guys let the girls down. "I finally found you…" a mysterious guy spoke. The dust faded as they saw a guy with black wings and black tail and a lady with blue wings and blue tail, the guy walked towards Elsa then took her hand "m'lady" he spoke. He was about to kiss Elsa's hand before Hiccup slapped his hands off Elsa's hand as he glares at the guy. "Tch… well if it isn't the prince" Hans spoke mockingly. Hiccup still glared at Hans then pull Elsa closer to him as Elsa blushed lightly at Hiccup's possessiveness. Kristoff gritted his teeth "Hiccup, be careful" he spoke worried.

Hans held out his hand towards Elsa "come, m'lady" he commanded. Elsa tensed as she unconsciously clinged to Hiccup "_Kristoff, we're so close to the town. We could ask for Tsuna's help when we got there_" Anna whispered. Kristoff nodded then started to sneak their way out along with Anna, however before they could get away to get some help they got blocked by the lady that came with Hans. "_Damn it_" Kristoff mentally cursed. "No one leaves w-" the lady spoke but was cut off when someone chopped the back of her head rendering her unconscious, the guy walked towards Anna and Kristoff. The unknown guy appeared, he has brown hair, orange glowing eyes and has orange flames on his forehead as wore a metallic gloves that seems to be burning with orange flames. "Are you two alright?" the unknown guy asked. Kristoff and Anna stiffly nodded "Yeah" Kristoff replied. Meanwhile with Hiccup and the others, "m'lady, come. These thrash only ruins your beauty, you deserve someone with the same stature of your beauty" Hans said arrogantly. Hiccup gritted his teeth "Thrash? Listen buddy, the only thrash around here are you all except me" Rozalin retorted making Adell face palm.

"As if demon, your presence here is not needed" Hans spoke then charged at Rozalin. Hans swiped his tail at Rozalin as Rozalin could only watch in horror that she's going to be hit, she closed her eyes and prepared for impact. However that impact never came, she opened her eyes and saw Adell in front of her, blocking the attack head on with crossed arms defensively. Adell sweated nervously as he thought that he could only take a few hits with that kind of attack, it was annoying that it wasn't anything special but the strength of that attack is soo powerful. Hans was going to deliver another blow but was cut off by sensing Kristoff, Anna and another person's presence. Adell took this chance, he punched Hans in the face causing him to recoil then gave him an uppercut rendering him recoiling at midair, he jumped then gave Hans a backflip kick. Hans fell on his back then stood like nothing happened then brushed himself off "That was a great punch" he spoke. Hans narrowed his eyes "for a human " he continued, as this transpired Rozalin was soo confused on why her enemy saved her, it made her heart flutter but still confused at why.

"Alright. How about this, you hand me the fair maiden and I'll let you guys go, I mean she belongs to me after all" Hans spoke trying to sound like a good guy. "Elsa doesn't belong to you douche bag" Hiccup retorted. Hans smiled smugly "As you wish" he replied. Hans charged at Hiccup as Hiccup transformed his arms to dragon arms. Hans attacked Hiccup with tactical barrage punches as Hiccup barely dodges some and blocked most of his attacks. Hiccup side stepped and cocked his fist back as he coat his fist with dark flames then punched Hans. Hans crossed his arms in protection, protecting himself from Hiccup's attack. Hans was forced back for a few meters but completely blocking the attack. Hans grinned evilly then charged faster at Hiccup, Hiccup couldn't keep up as he got punched in the gut. Hiccup recoiled as he gasped for air. Hans kicked Hiccups face "What a thrash" he insulted. Hiccup fell back on his back. Hans stomped Hiccup's head on the ground as Hiccup fell unconscious. Elsa and Rozalin could only watch in horror.

Adell grinded his teeth, he dashed towards Hans then prepared to kick Hans in the face. Adell was about to back flip kick Hans but Han's tail swiped towards him as he got hit on his sides. Adell wasn't able to block that attack since he didn't saw that coming, Adell was sent flying for a few meters then landed harshly. Rozalin gritted her teeth, she hated feeling powerless. Rozalin held her gun then aimed at Hans who kept stomping Hiccup's face. Rozalin shot Hans but was blocked by Han's wing, Hans looked at Rozalin with a creepy smile. Hans charged at Rozalin but his path was blocked by Elsa's ice wall. Elsa sent some ice spears towards Hans but was easily blocked by Han's wings. "Don't fight m-" Hans spoke but was cut off by a sudden punch on his right cheek, Hans was recoiled then got an upper cut as he sailed through the air for a bit, Elsa rushed towars Hiccup's side as she placed Hiccup's head on her lap. Suddenly Adell jumped then drop kicked Hans on the stomach as Hans was sent crashing on the ground.

"Adell" Rozalin called in relief. Adell panted "man, that guy is tough" he spoke. Hans glared at them "Soo many intrusions… how dar-" he spoke but was cut off by the unknown guy, he quickly appeared in front of him then punched him towards Adell. Hans recoiled then got punched again sending him back towards Adell as Adell punched him rendering Hans recoil like a rag doll. Adell and the unknown guy kept attacking Hans like there's no tomorrow. Hans couldn't block their constant attacks as he just took all the attacks. Hans cursed that Adell's attack have gotten way stronger as the unknown guy's attacks are strong as well, strong enough that his wing wouldn't be able to block their attacks. Hans berserked, he engulfed himself with dark flames as he transformed into a huge dragon. Adell sweated nervously "heh, that's a huge dragon" he commented. "indeed" the unknown guy agreed. Elsa caressed Hiccup face "Hiccup" she softly called his name. Suddenly Elsa's right arm glowed with some kind of runes embed on her right arm, she gasped in surprise as Hiccup slowly stood up. Elsa immediately tried to support Hiccup.

Hiccup looked at Elsa lovingly "Elsa" he called her name softly. Anna and Kristoff managed to come back and watch what was transpiring. Adell and the others watched in awe, Hiccup held out his hand towards Elsa. Elsa looked at Hiccup's hand, it glowed as her right hand then hesitantly took his hand with her glowing hand. This angered Hans greatly, "Engage" Elsa and Hiccup said in unison. Hiccup and Elsa shined brightly, after few seconds the light died as a huge dragon appeared a little bigger than Hans. It surprised them since Hiccup's a black dragon yet they saw is a silver dragon. Elsa found herself looking at the Hans' dragon form yet she feels that something is odd, she looked at her arms and saw it was a dragon's arm then she heard Hiccup's voice "Elsa, let's blast him away then immediately take the others to safety". Elsa looked around and saw Hiccup behind her, she hugged him warmly as she was happy to see him fine after all the brutal attacks he received. Elsa and Hiccup held each other's hand. Hans inhaled then breathed dark flames towards Adell and the others. The silver dragon simply blocked the attack with its wing then immediately countered his attack with its own attack.

The silver dragon inhaled then breathed blue flames towards Hans. Hans countered the silver dragon's attack with his own dark flames, he breathed dark flames at the silver dragon. The silver dragon's flames over powered the black dragon's, Hans took the hit then found himself agonizing at the heat of the attack and finally found himself frozen. It appears that the silver dragon's flames not only burns but also freezes. The silver dragon lowered its head allowing the others to ride on its back, Adell and the others reluctantly rode the dragon. "Thanks for helping us out there" Adell thanked the unknown guy. "No problem" the unknown guy replied as the flames on his forehead disappeared and the metallic gloves he wore turned in to wool mittens. "So what's your name pal?" Adell asked. "Tsuna, Tsunayoshi Sawada" Tsuna answered. "Cool, now we finally found Tsuna" Anna said happily. "Tsuna, we need your assistance, we kind of planning on defeating Zenon but as of what it appeared to happen back there I could say that we aren't ready" Kristoff spoke. Tsuna sighed "yes, though as much as I wanted to help you guys but I can't leave. You see there has been a rumor that a lady was roaming around the town and freezing men at night" he replied.

Kristoff sighed "Alright, so how about this. We help you capture this 'lady' then you help us" Kristoff offered. Tsuna smiled "Deal" he replied. After a while they landed at the entrance of the town. The silver dragon lowered its head as the passengers got off its neck, the silver dragon shined brightly again. The light died then Elsa and Hiccup appeared again though Hiccup appeared to be exhausted. Hiccup fainted falling on at Elsa, Elsa managed to catch him. Adell and Kristoff rushed towards Hiccup then carried him as they hang Hiccup's arm around their shoulder. "Alright, so follow me" Tsuna spoke. Moments later, they arrived at a simple house, they entered the house then took Hiccup to a room as Elsa nursed him "Mom and Dad are on a vacation so I'm just alone here, Reborn's also in vacation" Tsuna spoke. Tsuna took some map then placed it on the table "Soo… as far as I investigated the men that have found frozen were around here" he spoke then pointed at the map near his house. "Hey, wait a minute. It's all near your house. I mean it's weird that she freezes people around that area." Kristoff spoke. Tsuna nodded "yes, I found it odd as well, though I still haven't found what her motive is yet" he replied. Kristoff thought for a second then found out that something about the angles of the patterns of the frozen incidents "alright, so here's what we're going to do; put a trap on every angle of the windows of all the houses then prepare if anything happens check the trap after but cautiously" Kristoff spoke.

Tsuna nodded and told the citizens about the plan, the citizen agreed then prepared the traps and everything. Few hours later, night, "so Kristoff why made you think that this plan is going to work?" Tsuna asked. "because, the places were in an exposed areas so she wasn't doing it hidden plus the people that have been frozen were in the angles were you easily see from your windows" Kristoff answered. Few hours later, the guys decided to play card games to pass the time "do you have any sevens?" Kristoff asked. Anna was going to answer but was cut offed by the trap sprung. Kristoff and the others minus Elsa immediately went to check all the traps immediately. They looked around then saw a girl was caught by their net trap. She was beautiful, purple haired lady with icy blue eyes. The lady saw Tsuna then blushed as she looked away causing Tsuna to look at her confused. "Is she really the lady that freezing people?" Anna asked.

**That's all for now. Thanks for reading, so now we have all the characters in one group.**


End file.
